


Momjuna's birthday

by ZenthrasJam



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Fluff, Other, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenthrasJam/pseuds/ZenthrasJam
Summary: What would happen if the little Gudas, Arjuna's children, were to gift their mother with a wonderful birthday?
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer/Fujimaru Ritsuka
Kudos: 4





	Momjuna's birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote for @ChaldeaMomjuna because I love Plonk. And because we did an art trade!! I hope this conveys how much I love and adore Plonk and Momjuna as a whole. They're awesome! 💙

Little footsteps resounded through Chaldea's halls while the moon was still tall. Unbeknownst to their Mom, the Gudas had willed their plan into action. Servants were ordered around while Jinako watched over them. Emiya would cook, Parvati would decorate, and Ashvatthaman would pick numerous gifts and offering, although his 'collecting' felt more like him bullying others to offer things. The Gudas were pleased, however, so no one felt offended. 

"Yes, yes. I am overseeing the food production, Gudas. Why don't you go look for Karna?"

And the Gudas did just that, amazed at Parvati's work... Garlands and flowers filled the once blank walls and corners, colors flew all over, and now it felt a lot more real: it was their Mom's birthday, more like, the day they had decided it was their Mom's birthday to be. Krishna had heard of this plan, and adoringly promised to help them, entertaining Mom until late hours just so he could sleep longer. And Krishna would convince him to sleep in, just so the Gudas could have a little time to get ready themselves. 

Kitty was now floating alongside the little children, happy to just keep them company, but Kitty's entire face was full of cream... 

"Kitty! Did you steal some of that Hun—Red Archer's cream? Come here, I'll clean your whiskers." 

And something in her face told the Gudas that, had they not been there, Parv would have done unspeakable things to the poor feline. He surely had to thank them later. Swiping a soft silk cloth over his soft visage, the kitten could at last be recognized, and the Gudas were finally on their way. 

Uncle Karna had the VERY important task of supervising the Guess's gift. 

Upon reaching the room, a large pile of junabeans could be seen. They were in formation, and had built a big palace with their chubby bodies piled on top of each other, willing their building to stand up with their own bodies. It was very important!! It didn't look like the palace Mom had had in his time, and it looked more like a pyramid, but it was the thought that counted... And if the Gudas and Beans were happy, so would be their Mom. 

That was the common logic, right? 

Hurried footsteps ran to the kitchen once more, happy to see their vision come to life before their very eyes. Between happy 'mom will be very happy' whispers and 'I can't wait to see mom's face!' squeals, the Gudas skipped to see the other important task they had bestowed on Emiya's as the cook: a giant sphere cake, topped with sugar crystals to make it shine under Chaldea's artificial lights: it was a Pashucake, and the twin's mouth was watering already. 

"Do you think your Lord Mom would like this, Gudas?" 

And immediately after saying that, without waiting for their response, he shoved the two beater's paddles, covered in cream, in their hands. They had to try the cream at least — to know if it was just as good as he thought it was. Emiya may be Chaldea's head cook, but if the Gudas thought there was something wrong with his creation, he would definitely start over. 

If there was something he feared more than Momjuna's rage, was hurting his children. 

Happy with how everything was working out, the Gudas walked around some more, happy to see the gift pile uncle Ash had gathered for their mom, carefully checking them out after knowing it had sharp objects by a very startled Ash. Should they get hurt... The redhead did not want to think about it. 

They decided it was time. The beans were in position, the cake and food were done, and they had helped Emiya cook breakfast for Mom and Krishna, who had visited per the Gudas' request. A couple of lotuses adorned the tray the Gudas were carrying, helped by Emiya, and topped by a little Junabean — the smallest of the bunch, who wanted to celebrate Momjuna's birthday just as much as the twins. Their creations, and their adopted children — all joined together to see a smile on his face. 

Upon reaching the bedroom door, Emiya opened it and took the tray from their hands, placing the Junabean instead — and the onslaught started. The children threw themselves as if launched by Chen Gong's bow to where Momjuna's lay in bed. Their Mom received them with a very sleepy smile, hugging them to his sides as he tried to make out what the children were squealing about. 

Apparently, it was Momjuna's birthday. 

His eyes slid from the children's to Krishna's, and with a very indulgent smile and a shrug, he knew he was in cahoots with his precious children. 

And, apparently, the beans. Only one of them was nomming on his cheek, and that meant more were somewhere else. 

"Gudas, why don't you let your mom eat and decide what will he want to do today?"

Offered Emiya, waiting for the children to move just so Mom could sit up to eat. This is why the children had been so adamant with mommy leaving their room. They were big and they didn't fear the dark, and mommy and Krishna had to hug and kiss lots just so they could have more beans to play with!! Or that is what they had said, making Krishna snicker and Mom look mortified, they didn't know of the bees and the birds yet! 

"Mommy, mommy!!! We ordered Emiya to make your favorite. Is it good? Do you like it?" 

Asked Gudao, eyes shining with excitement where he sat at the feet of the bed... Emiya had gone above and beyond, and the food smelled wonderful. The payasam was delightful, and he could see how Krishna had a bigger bowl, but his own was prettily adorned, and it was so very rich! The Gudas knew of this, because he would cook this for them. It was their favorite desert as well. 

"Why don't you come here and try it? Did you brush your teeth? Sleep?" 

"Mommy! It is your birthday! Don't worry about us!" 

Said a mortified Gudako. They had behaved, of course, they were their Mom's children after all, and they would never leave the room if they weren't presentable. 

"Mommy should worry on Mommy's birthday too!" 

... And Momjuna's tone didn't leave room for discussion.

"The Gudas did brush their teeth, Jinako cared for them, Lord Mommy."

Pleased with such response, Juna patted his lap and left the tray on Krishna's, who looked at Momjuna's and his children with shining, adoring eyes. They were so very cute together, and their strength was their unity. It was clear to him that the Gudas were Momjuna's earthly gift, and he wasn't taking them for granted: he would raise them and care for them just like a lioness cared for her Cubs. 

It was a precious sight, and suddenly he felt a little bit choked up. Luckily, the children and Mom were too preoccupied with each other, so they didn't see how he dried his own tears. 

"Mommy! Uncle Ash gathered gifts for you, and Emiya cooked a BIG cake for you!!!" 

"Shhh!! That was a secret!" 

"Did you say something?" 

Asked their mom, playing along just so their fight could be extinguished before it would even break out. The Gudas didn't fight, but they did feel strongly about their Mommy... He did not want to find out what would happen if he didn't act fast. 

"Mommy just finished eating. Why don't you give him a couple of minutes to freshen up, get dressed and he can come with you to see his surprise?" 

Offered Krishna, finishing the last spoonful of Payasam, licking his lips with delight... It had been an amazing breakfast, and he had to personally thank Emiya for all of his hard, hard work. And, by the looks of it, Emiya had a bit of fun while making the food, so everyone was happy. 

The children waited while bouncing on the balls of their feet, impatiently watching their mom get rid of his sleeping gown and hat, donning his usual attire before turning to his children with a smile. Squealing, their bolted out the door and held it open so Krishna and Mom could get out with giggles bubbling from their chests. Oh, and their excitement was infectious, because soon Momjuna would find himself walking faster, trying to keep up with the Gudas. 

First, they reached the gift pile, and he opened some of them. Knives, daggers, some knit sweaters. He tried not to think about their children collecting this — so, despite himself, he thanked Ashvatthaman for his service, and for caring for his children. Maybe he couldn't forgive him just now... But it was a start. A good one. Putting one of the sweaters on, Mom was tugged around, crouching in front of the Gudas just so they could put a beautiful flower garland on his shoulders, and around his neck. Miss Parvati had made it herself, and had made it so flower petals fell all around Chaldea. It was a beautiful sight. 

Then, they reached the cake! It was a HUGE cake sphere, blue and shiny, and if he hadn't just finished eating, Mom would have LOVED to have a piece. Either way, Emiya promised it would be time later. For now, he could just enjoy his time walking around. It smelled like home, so the archer insisted he enjoyed his day, for Mom not to worry, and offered the Gudas sandwiches. They had to eat too, of course. He didn't want Momjuna to worry anyway. 

Then, the Gudas HAULED their Mom to their gift, Krishna covering his eyes as they walked into the room. The children wanted their Mom to have his eyes covered, and Krishna had offered. But upon hearing his gasp, Momjuna wanted to see! What had his Children done for him? He couldn't believe how excited he was... 

"You can see now, happy birthday mommy!!!" 

The Gudas' joyous words had been chorused by the giant bean pile before them, and for a second the structure could have been compromised with how their chubby extremities were squirming to welcome their Mom as well, but they noticed and stopped. Their smiles, however, were still eagerly there. 

The Mom was overcome with emotion, and he didn't know what to do. His hand came to his mouth and he covered it while looking at his giant gift... It hadn't been bought and it wasn't a boon. It had been something all of the ones he helped raise had made for him, and honestly, he couldn't help a couple of tears from escaping. 

The Gudas worried, for a second, that they had hurt their Mommy... But Mommy was okay, he just needed a couple of minutes. And they waited. They waited while holding their breaths. Would Mommy be angry? Did he like their gift? The Beans were restless as well, trying not to look sad and to keep their smiles. 

"Thank you. . . For such a beautiful gift."

Momjuna said, a little bit choked up, and the Gudas threw themselves at their Mom once more, each one of them snuggled to each of Mom's legs. And so, the celebration started. At one point, the entire palace came toppling down, the Junabeans covering Momjuna and smooching him as well. Cake was cut after the traditional candles had been blown, and the Mom, getting overwhelmed once more, asked for more years beside their children, to care and love them until he could no more. 

The celebration was plentiful and full of laughter with Cleo and her friends, the Beckies, uploading pictures to Chaldeagram — and now the Gudas were passed out in their Mother's arms... They would go to sleep early, but with a full belly and a happy expression in their faces. Retiring to their room with Krishna in tow, they got ready for bed once more while Parvati and Jinako ate their slices of cake. 

"Who will clean all of this now that the celebration is over, though?" 

"... Karna." 

Somehow, neither of them looked remorseful. 

And thus, Momjuna's celebrations were over. The Mom laid in bed, covered with his children and beside Krishna, and with the Beans also packing the room. Surrounded by all of his loved ones... 

He could never ask for more.


End file.
